Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to GNSS positioning systems, and in particular, to GNSS positioning systems that employ a reconfigurable antenna subsystem.
Background Information
Global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) provide ranging signals that are utilized in applications that determine global positions for surveys, global positions for delivery trucks, global positions for aircraft at and/or approaching airports, and so forth. As is well known, GNSS antennas receive signals from a plurality of GNSS satellites and associated GNSS receivers determine positions based on the timing of codes and carriers in the received GNSS satellite signals.
Environmental conditions (e.g., buildings, objects, mountains, trees, etc.) may adversely affect the receipt of the GNSS satellites signals at the GNSS antennas. Some or all of the direct path GNSS satellite signals may be blocked and/or the signals may be reflected to the antennas as multipath signals. In addition, jammers may transmit interfering signals (e.g., jamming signals) that intentionally or unintentionally disrupt position calculation operations performed by the GNSS receivers.